Crestfallen
by Ray Shadows
Summary: "Come on one kiss won't hurt" he said, boy was he wrong.. how could he have trusted him? Ryoga/IV and mentions of Ryoga/Yuma. Warning: Angst, Noncon.


**AN: I wrote this the ray way! Disqualifyshipping and Sharkbaitshipping mentioning! Non-con, Lemon, Yaoi, DEATH. **

**uhm i'm so sorry, enjoy.. read this the ray way! **

* * *

_Ryoga couldn't remember how he got here, bleeding and bruised, until he saw his face._

_Right, it all started with just one more kiss. He thought back on what happened, he wished he'd have denied his former boyfriend one last kiss._

* * *

Ryoga sat on his coach hovering his fingers over his phone, he would finally tell him. He had too; he didn't feel the same way anymore. He couldn't not after Yuma confessed that he loved him, it wasn't anyone's fault but his own for falling in love with two. He should've been ready for this situation, he had to do it though.. he just hoped Thomas would take the news well.

Ryoga began scrolling through his phone and finally reached Thomas' contact and quickly sent him a text, he felt bad about sending it over a text but he was just unsettled about having to tell him this.

He quickly sent a text that read _'Hey, Thomas can we talk?'_ he waited for a reply; it only seemed to take about three minutes for him to reply.

_'What do you want Ryoga? I'm going to come over there in three hours, can't it wait?'_

No, no it couldn't wait.. he needed to talk to him now.

_'No I need to talk to you in person for this. It's really important, get here as quickly as you can.'_

He left with that, not responding to any other message Thomas sent, it was already hard enough for him to do this, he patiently slouched on the couch awaiting his boyfriend's arrival, was it even right to call him his boyfriend? They were breaking up after all, he mentally groaned, he didn't want to hurt Thomas.. but he had liked Yuma for so long, he felt the need to. Thomas wasn't treating him well enough anyway.. he seemed to be skipping out on their dates and replying late to his texts, but that was still no excuse for what he was going to do.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a knock against his door, he quickly went to the door and opened it and felt Thomas' crashing lips against his.

Why did he have to go and make this so much harder.. he was supposed to be with Yuma, he had agreed to date Yuma two days ago, he knew well that he was with Thomas but they had always had this awkward liking of two people, at least Ryoga did. He knew eventually he would've had to choose and when Yuma wasn't sure he had chosen Thomas.. he wished he would've waited. It would've made it easier to avoid all of this.

He had hardly even noticed that he was still heatedly making out with Thomas. He pulled away with an unwanted blush creeping across his face from the heat flowing through his cheeks. "What was that for, Thomas..? " why did he have to do this, he was making this so much harder. He saw Thomas' red eyes peering into his as he saw him smirk "I can't kiss _my_ boyfriend? " he simply smiled and ran a hand up Ryoga's shirt, had Thomas honestly thought he called him for this..? That he thought the important thing was that he was lonely? He shook his head and quieted the moan that almost escaped from his lips, he pushed Thomas back "Stop.. this is important, come inside I'm not sure how you'll take this. " he clasped his hand onto Thomas' when he saw him just scowling, he brought him inside and sat him on the couch with him.

"Listen, Thomas.. I didn't want to do this over the phone or over text messaging to you, so.. I think we're growing apart and I- " he was really trying so hard to say everything he wanted but was stopped by Thomas' laughing. Did he think this was a joke?

"Hah! Good one, Ryoga! Really had me going, seriously if you wanted me to come over and _play_ with you, you could've asked, no need to front. Your clear moaning tells me what you really want. " He whispered in Ryoga's ear "I know you want to partake in my fan service..~ " He kissed Ryoga's ear, he felt the other quivering from the touch. "Mm.. see you do, " he chuckled and nibbled on Ryoga's ear lightly as he saw him try to quiet an unwanted squeak.

"Thomas.. please, I didn't call you over for t-this.. " Ryoga had trouble forming the words with Thomas constantly running his fingers up his shirt, he put his hands over Thomas' and hissed out with a harsh glare "Will you listen to me? " he saw Thomas' frown and cross his arms. "Yeah what is it? " How would he word this.. he didn't want to leave Thomas because of what he was feeling but he knew he would just be left alone when this was done, it's what always happened.

"I can't do this Thomas, I'm in love with someone else, and I just can't.. Thomas.. " he backed away and saw Thomas' eyes blink, he had a clear look of hurt in his eyes, he felt Thomas' hand tightly grasp his own. "Ryoga..? You can't be serious- I mean I know I haven't talked to you in three weeks but come on! " He hissed tightening his grip on Ryoga's hand and entwining his fingers beneath his.

"Thomas.. don't make this harder than it has to be. " He saw his hurt expression still, he sighed heavily and saw him get up off the couch and walk away, where was he going..?

He saw Thomas enter the kitchen, he just didn't know for what. He saw him return just as quickly as he had left, he didn't hear another word from him but saw him mutter out though it was hard to hear he still heard it, barely though. He heard Thomas' request, which was just one last kiss, that wouldn't be wrong right? It was just one last kiss, it didn't mean anything, and it wouldn't do any harm. He leaned forward and kissed Thomas, he felt dizzy though and he couldn't explain why as he felt the force of Thomas' tongue in his mouth, he felt even more dizzy as he collapsed in his arms.

Thomas stroked Ryoga's hair as he smiled "I'm sorry Ryoga, I can't let you go.. " he picked up Ryoga and swung him over his shoulder and carried him away, he would take him to his home, he needed more time to discuss with Ryoga, he would convince him that his decision was the wrong choice. He exited Ryoga's house and went to his car, he placed Ryoga inside slumping the seatbelt over him and quickly drove off. He had to be quick before he woke up, he didn't want him to escape without being able to convince him. He arrived at his house; he quickly passed by his brothers in the living room. They all looked concerned with why he was carrying an unconscious Ryoga.

Chris was the first to speak up "Why are you carrying Ryoga like that? Is he unconscious, what did you do to him? " He asked as he looked Thomas in the eye, he saw him shrugging. "I don't know, I found him like this.. I guess he was to fatigue and passed out near our house so I brought him in. " he said with a cheeky grin, he knew his lie was complete bullshit, but whom did he need to convince anyway? He didn't care if Chris bought the lie or not, he didn't even care if Michael believed it. He saw Michael just put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Leave Thomas alone if he wants to kidnap his boyfriend for something let him, I mean I'm sure you'd do it to Kaito- " he paused as he saw Chris angrily blushing "I would not! I would want Kaito's consent for something like that. I honestly don't care what Thomas is doing. " He scowled and walked off, he saw Michael just lean over and whisper to Thomas "You're welcome Nii-sama! " as he followed Chris leaving Thomas alone with Ryoga.

"Good, no more distractions. " Thomas muttered aloud and quickly took off into his room and set Ryoga on the bed, he grabbed a lacey rope from his dresser and tied it around Ryoga's wrists as he slipped off Ryoga's clothing, he wasn't sure why he was doing that but he felt it was like a good enough punishment. He wouldn't allow Ryoga to leave him for Yuma, he was really trying with him and here he was just ready to give up and go to Yuma just because he was ready for him?

He saw Ryoga opening his eyes; he smirked and whispered closely in Ryoga's ear "Well, good morning sleeping beauty. " he joked, he saw Ryoga squirming in the process and nearly jump from Thomas' unexpected whisper. "What the fuck did you do, IV? " he said as he tried to break the bindings that were holding him. He hissed, why couldn't Thomas just take the news well, this is why he didn't want to tell him. "IV, just let me go.. this won't make me love you anymore, you can't- " he saw Thomas grab at his chest and tightly squeeze his nipple, he couldn't help but moan out, involuntarily. He hissed, as he was unable to do anything about it. "IV.. quit it.. I can't.. we can't.. I love Yuma.. you can't.. " he tried to form the words he needed but they all came fumbling out of his mouth from being increasingly turned on, he didn't want this though.

He saw Thomas laughing. "You're obviously angry with me, huh? I mean I haven't heard you call me IV in forever.. it's always Thomas with you. " He ran his hand down Ryoga's thigh, he saw the younger let out another suppressed moan, and he chuckled. "And you said you didn't want this, " he continued running his hand down Ryoga's sides until he reached the latter's crotch, he pressed his hand against it and heard a moan from Ryoga. "Seriously you say you love Yuma, but you aren't moaning for him. You're moaning for me ~ " he roughly kissed Ryoga's neck. He saw Ryoga's cheeks flushed deep red; he was obviously trying to fight back how much he wanted this. "Thomas.. please.. stop.. I love you but I can't anymore and you're making this all worse, I can't fight it. " he hissed as he tried to grit his teeth as he tried to suppress his climax.

Thomas simply gave a smile "I'm glad I'm pleasing you then, my fan service is top-notch after all, " he kissed harder against Ryoga's neck. He heard another moan escape Ryoga's lips, he felt the boy buck his hips beneath him. He then felt the latter reach his end, he panted heavily and rested his hands on Ryoga's shoulders. "Look at the mess you've made Ryoga, " he chuckled as the sheets were now ruined but that wasn't all that was about to get ruined. He promptly kissed Ryoga on the lips even more forceful than before.

Ryoga pulled his mouth away and hissed, "I don't want this Thomas, and I want to be with Yuma why can't you just accept that? What we had was great but, this is a new chapter in my life and you can't stop me- " he felt Thomas' hands pressing hard against his throat, he could barely breathe. Thankfully Thomas relinquished his hold on his throat and he quickly gasped for air. "Oh, even after I gave you a good show of my fan service? You still want him? " He choked out as he sat on top of Ryoga's lap though he was still fully clothed, Ryoga could feel himself pressing against Thomas' clothing. He didn't like the pressure being put on him, he also didn't like the idea how Thomas got him so worked up yet he was still fully clothed and he was not.

"Yes I still want Yuma, because Yuma wouldn't do this to me! " Ryoga hissed out and he wanted to point an accusing finger at Thomas but he could not for he was tied up. He groaned "And he also wouldn't chloroform me to have a talk, which I don't think this is a talk. " he said with his scowling eyes.

Thomas just chuckled "Do you really think I would've listened? " no, no he probably wouldn't have but he felt it was worth a try though it had ended him up here, tied up and naked and at Thomas' mercy.

"You can't just keep me here you know, don't you think your brothers will care? " Ryoga hissed, yes one of them had to hear his begging and pleading, they would come get him, right?

"No, why would they? Michael thinks I'm just having some quality time with you and I'm pretty sure Chris doesn't want to know what's going on. Even if they did come check, they'd just think we were doing something kinky. " Thomas leaned over and flipped Ryoga over, he had set the purple haired boy on his belly, it exposed the scar on his back. He still found it attractive, even now.

"I might let you go, " he smirked and ran his fingers down Ryoga's back and traced along the scarring in his back. "Though I might not. " He began undoing his own pants and taking off his uniform that he wore around his fans, he was now as bare as Ryoga. He still had that grin planted across his face; he lined himself up with Ryoga's entrance as he thrusted forward he heard the younger moan out his name, though it sounded unwilling. "IV.. please.. " he knew, he knew he didn't want this but he didn't want Ryoga to leave him, this was the only way he felt he could convince him.

He pressed harder into Ryoga, he felt himself reaching his climax and he griped Ryoga's shoulders. He turned Ryoga's face towards his own and smiled "Now you won't leave right? " he saw Ryoga's pissed off expression, oh well was worth a try.

"I'm still in love with Yuma even if you did do this, the second you untie me I'm just going to kick your ass and go to Yuma's place. " Ryoga groaned and saw Thomas laughing, oh great what now?

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, if I can't be with you neither can he. " Thomas reached inside of the dresser and pulled out a dull blade, it wouldn't look like it could do much damage because of it's short blade, but still it would work.

"So, Ryoga you won't give me your heart, huh? " He smiled and pressed the knife to Ryoga's chest. "What do you mean, of course I wouldn't. It belongs to Yuma. It always has. " Fine, fine he wanted Yuma to have it?

No, he wouldn't have it. He pressed the knife into Ryoga's chest as he began to slowly cut in the shape of a heart. He pushed two fingers inside of the now cut opening and pushed pass the blood, he saw Ryoga's eyes widening and heard gasping from him. "W-what're you doing..? " he heard him choke out, what did he think? He was taking his heart.. he would keep it. It would be his alone.

"Goodbye Ryoga, I'm sorry it had to end this way. " he kissed his still breathing lips one last time as he plunged his hand forward into the body and ripped out the latter's heart, he sighed "You'll always be with me now.." he had a sadistic smirk planted on his face "Ryoga, my _love._ " he had no concerns for anyone but him and him alone, when the time came.. he would have to confess of the sin he had just committed but that could wait for another day, he just wanted to hold Ryoga's lifeless body in his embrace one last time.

Thomas felt tears streaming down his eyes as he plunged the knife into his own throat, he couldn't live without Ryoga, and he couldn't live with the guilt of knowing he was the one that took him away, he just couldn't let him go to Yuma, so they would be together in the after life.


End file.
